History of the Lost Continent
The history of the the Lost Continent is one of the richest on the northern hemisphere. The following article is made to give an overview of the many periods in its history. Prehistory The Lost Continent's first humans, Homo Oomnosius, arrived in the 26th millenium BC, crossing the Tartar street to Sakhalin and from there heading for the Highlands of Grombolistan. The oldest tools discovered there date back to the 19th millenium BC. In the second half of the 15th millenium BC, another group of humans, Homo Siberia, entered the continent. The two cultures clashed and the first cities are constructed. These ancient cities (the so called Pre-pre-Oomnosian Culture) achieve a level of development comparable to the Greek city states of the 5th century BC, but the culture is wiped out in the 13th millenium BC. These dark ages last until the 8th millenium BC, after which the first Pre-Oomnosian cities are built. Around 6100 BC, the Pre-Oomnosian Empire rises in the Grombolistanian Highlands and develops the written script. This language spreads throughout the entire continent, but in the 6th millenium BC, the Empire is ravaged by Siberian barbarians. With the establishment of the Kingdom of Grunkeldunk in 3642 BC, the prehistory ends and the early classic period is ready to begin. Classic Era Early classic period (3642 BC-2230 BC) In the late 36th century BC, the Kingdom of Grunkeldunk under Athramdar I commences the Great Northern Campaign. Grunkeldunkian legions march from Muaqnizmock on to the Smurcian Confederation, a group of city-states roughly comprising Smurkia, Smurkistan and Viptelstan. The Kingdom wages a 100-Years War on the Confederation, and in 2916 BC they finally achieve victory, and with it, continental hegemony, after successfully sieging Rhat'va r (in the state of Smurcistiania) in present day Eastern-Smurkistan. Meanwhile, the Oomnosian Empire reconquers Grombolistan. The late 29th century BC is characterised by increased Kamchatchkan raids on the Continent, and around 2800 BC the Kingdom of Grunkeldunk is forced to retreat south. The pressure is kept up for over two centuries, and in 2632 BC the Oomnosian Empire disintegrates into five warring states. The largest chunk, Western-Oomnosia, manages to overpower the other states during the 25th century BC, and while Grunkeldunk starts retaking lost ground in the south, the new Grombolistanian Empire launches a massive invasion of Smurkia (specifically Anah'randa, in present day Anarandia) in 2382 BC. The 42-Years War lasts until 2340 BC and ends in a slight territorial gain fo r Grombolistan, and twenty years later the Grunkeldunkians claim Sakhalin over the resurgent Smurcistianian Nation. This is followed by a watchful peace of over 90 years, but in 2250 BC, the Grombolistanians finally subdue the Smurcian Confederation. Smurcistiania falls 5 years later. The Grunkeldunkians, feeling threatened in Sakhalin, make a pact with the Empire of Kurr (in present day Kuruztan) and they land in southern Smurcia together, under King Ardumar VII and Lord Kuryosas of Kur, on the 6th of december 2230 BC. Against them stands the entire host of Grombolistan under Emperor Dar'd'Rag IX. A peace treaty is quickly signed to prevent bloodshed. This culminates in the Ancient Cold War and arms race between Grunkeldunk and Grombolistan in the 22nd century BC. Old classic period (2121 BC-2063 BC) In 2121 BC, the peace is shattered by Emperor Ohld F'oq Auwuh Khna'ar, who invades Viptelstan in force, a territory that is under Grunkeldunkian protection. Grunkeldunk replies by mobilizing its forces and massing in southern Viptelstan On the 14th of february in 2114 BC, the Grunkeldunkians are however crushingly defeated at Centalcal in central Viptelstan and the first of the Two Grombolistanian Wars have begun. Grombolistanian troops pour over the north of the Continent, and they consolidate their regime. However, following the Grunkeldunkian retreat from everything higher north than Zackylandia or northern Grunkeldunk, a first Rrahhian State is formed. They immedeately ally with the Grunkeldunkians, and after the Grunkeldunkians conquer Zackylandia for the third time, they launch a first strike on Grombolistan in 2092 BC. Grombolistan, who had hoped they got rid of Grunkeldunk over twenty years ago, is caught by surprise and Viptelstan is liberated. Encouraged by this action, the peoples of Smurcia and Smurcistan rise up against Grombolistan around 2080 BC. Grunkeldunk openly supports the rebels, and in 2063 BC, the Grunkeldunkians and the rebels jointly lay siege on Iserstos (the current city of Isgeriastan). After a year of siege, the battle is won, and Grombolistan is forced to surrender Smurcia and Smurcistan to independent control. Grunkeldunk retreats south again and consolidates its territory, now stretching from present day Pfrotland to Griekelrrah. A peacy treaty is signed in Muzzmah, and the following Pax Graeculrrahhus is maintained for almost six centuries. Middle classic period (1492 BC-850 BC) In 1492 BC, the Grombolistanians under King Fhad d'Tr'oll break the peace violently by suddenly invading Smurcistan. Smurcistan is completely surprised and defeated in under five years. Grunkeldunk and the New Smurcian Confederation mobilize their troops in order to counter the Grombolistanian invasion, but in 1488 BC the Grombolistanians invade and conquer the Confederation with ease. It takes them about five years to bring the Confederation under imperial control, and around 1483 BC the invasion of Rrahhia has begun. Grunkeldunk, in fear, retreats from Rrahhia and Zackylandia. In 1481 BC, the Grombolistanians emerge victorious ffrom the south of Rrahhia, and they enter Zackylandia. Without Grunkeldunk to protect it, not much resistance is put up. Encouraged by this string of victories, the Grombolistanians decide to march directly onto Muaqnizmock, the Grunkeldunkian capital. This proved to be the fatal flaw in their Great March South; if they had defeated the Empire of Kur'rus (the successor state to the Empire of Kur) before attempting to destroy Grunkeldunk, they might have stood a chance, but the Kuruztanian reinforcements proved to be of invaluable worth in the Battle of Muaqnizmock in 1479 BC. After months of siege and battle, the Grunkeldunkians seize the day by a footlength, and the Grombolistanian march on Grunkeldunk is stopped. The leaders of both nations decide to keep the situation stable as it is, and Grombolistan is obliged to pull back from Grunkeldunk. Instead, they turn their eyes to Siberia. After a 120 years of truce, the Grombolistanians decide to invade Siberia in 1350 BC, which they do, successfully, and in 1320 BC the resistance is broken. Grunkeldunk, who wants to make sure that Grombolistan doesn't get the upper hand, quickly conquers and pacifies the south of Siberia, to ensure a foothold there. An arms race follows. Around 1280 BC, however, the Chinese Shang dynasty launches a counterattack on the Grunkeldunkians and Grombolistanians. It is a difficult war to fight, but the Chinese finally manage to gain the high ground and drive the Lost Continenters off the Asian mainland. The Grombolistanians then turn their eyes to Kamchatchka, in the east. They rapidly invade Kamchatchka, and in 1258 BC, the Grombolistanian Empire reaches its greatest territorial extent. However, the Grunkeldunkians are once again stirring in the south. The end of the 13th century BC sees the growing decadence and civil unrest within the Empire, especially in Kamchatchka, Smurcia and Rrahhia. In 1208 BC, the Grombolistanians are forced to leave Kamchatchka, while civil unrest in Rrahhia and Smurcia is steadily growing. The Grunkeldunkians, who see opportunities, secretly forge an alliance with Balleba, the Kamchatchkans and Siberians. Around 1180 BC, Grombolistan is unable to quell all the uprisings. Rrahhia, the Griekelrrahhian peninsula and even Smurcia are all lost to rebellion. This, however, is too much at a time, and the Grombolistanians, enraged, reconquer Smurcia in 1166 BC. The cost is high however, and it takes them until 1101 BC to prepare for invading Rrahhia. They succeed, but again the cost is high. Grunkeldunk, meanwhile, seizes the opportunity to retake Zackylandia around 1040 BC. This once again puts Grunkeldunk against Grombolistan, and a massive war ensues. However, now that both nations are fully prepared, the front quickly gets stuck in southern Rrahhia. And when the Kamchatti invade around 850 BC, both empires are so heavily torn apart by warfare that they fall within years. A four centuries long dark age follows. High classic period (450 BC-303 BC) Civilisation makes its rentree around 450 BC in Grombolistan, where a new empire forms: the Northern-Oomnosian Empire, which, as its predecessors, is a highly aggressive empire, and before civilisation has made its return to the Smurcian states, the Empire subdues these lands in under fifteen years. This Northern-Oomnosian Empire abandons the ancient imperial capital of Hirith M'thzarex in the Grombolistanian Highlands in favor of Ar-Meg-Zwygmad at the shores of the Mondian Gulf. In 425 BC, the Grunkeldunkians return as well, and they make another attempt to seize Zackylandia for the fifth time - for the first time, however, unsuccessfully. The last three decennia of the 5th century BC are noted because of the growing unrest in the Rochelmountains in southern Smurcia. Smurcian national identity is beginning to take shape, and in 409 BC the Southern-Oomnosian Kingdom under King Zri-al Maggaraf declares its independence from the Empire. The Empire strikes back, but they fail in retaking the nation. Zri-al dies in 374 BC, and his son, Gdo'eh-el, manages to secure the south of Smurcia and the Griekelrrahhian peninsula. He is succeeded by his nephew Griink-al, who tries to march on northern Smurcia as well, but the Northern-Oomnosian Empire pushes him back into his mountains. A truce is signed, which tells the southerlings to stay in their mountains. After Griink-al dies, his son Zri-el Maggaraf ascends the throne in 322 BC. His regime is remarked for its prosperity and wisdom, but the peace doesn't last long. On the 2nd of April in 317 BC, Emperor Gad'de'Agad kills his predecessor and claims the Oomnosian throne. He is a great general, and in September of 317 BC he crosses the Snurmian Sea to Smurcia to invade the Rochelmountains. The Smurcians seem outnumbered. Meanwhile, in Kuruztan, a young Seleucid general, Aristhotolos Smurcistos, crosses the Kuruztanian mountains into Grunkeldunk. He and his men cross the Achterly Ocean to Smurcia, and he arrives there in januari 305 BC, just in time to take the pressure of Zri-el Maggaraf and his men. In exchange for a place to live and supplies, Smurcistos and his soldiers (to whom had been given the mission to find the chinese legendary land of Fusang) fight alongside Zri-el Maggaraf's troops, and Gad'de'Agad's southern campaign is defeated. The last Northern-Oomnosian troops leave Smurcia in 304 BC after the Battle of the Snurmian Beach. Smurcistos decides to stay in Smurcia, and he and Zri-el Maggaraf are crowned Dual Kings of Smurcia in april 303 BC, after Smurcistan and Viptelstan are also brought under Southern-Oomnosian control, and with that, the Great-Smurcian Empire is founded. Great-Smurcian period (303 BC-14 AD/94 AD) Expansion The 3rd century BC sees the rapid expansion of the Great-Smurcian Empire. Smurcistanian troops march from Rrahhia to Sachalin. After Aristhotolos (294 BC) and Zri-el (289) die, a monarchy is created. Aristhotolos' son, Aristhos Duoos, ascends the throne, and under his rule Rrahhia and the Kingdom of Sachalin are added to the Empire. His successor, Castor Mileton, marches on Grunkeldunk around 260 BC, and conquers nearly three quarters of their Kingdom. In 256 BC, a truce is signed by both Grunkeldunk and the Northern-Oomnosian Empire: Great-Smurcia will respect their borders, and they will be granted the status of Protectorate of the Empire. Castor Mileton's daughter marries the great-grandson of Zri-el, Aaron-Zier I, who then becomes King. His ambition turns the empire east, into Kamchatchka. The peninsula is conquered entirely by 240 BC (except for the Northern-Oomnosian colonies on the peninsula). When Aaron-Zier dies, the title 'King' is not enough anymore: from now on, the rulers of Great-Smurcia will be Emperors. The first Emperor, Nicador, turns west again, and crosses the Tartar street into Siberia. He secures the lands at the western shores of the Sea of Okhotsk. His successors, Heramos I and II, do the same for the northern shores, and as the Sea of Okhotsk is now completely under Great-Smurcian control, the Great-Smurcian Golden Age dawns. The last Emperor of this Hellenistic dynasty, Alexanderon, consolidates the empire and rules for five years before being murdered by a Rrahhian insurgent. Alexanderon dies without sons, so his nephew Zri-el Maggaraf II becomes Emperor. He attempts what no man has done before: he turns his legions south and in 181 BC he marches on Japan. The first war of Hokkaido goes poorly however, and Zri-el is killed on a campaign in southern Hokkaido. His son, Zri-el III, does however succeed, and Hokkaido too is brought under imperial control. He then moves his armies west again, and starts the invasion of Manchuria. The Chinese Han dynasty and the Korean state of Gojoseon are resisting, but by 156 BC the province is firmly under Great-Smurcian control. Zri-el III dies peacefully in 152 BC. His son, Grro'eh-al Maggaraf, rules gently until 144 BC, but he then goes mad due to a severe disease; he terrorizes the empire for five years, until he is murdered by his wife in 139 BC, and succeeded by his son Knyh-ol Maggaraf. Knyh-ol is a strategical mastermind, and without much trouble he manages to bring all the land east of the Central Siberian Plateau under Great-Smurcian rule in under 2 years, but unfortunately he is killed on a campaign in the far west in 137 BC. He dies childless. Golden Era His cousin, Demokratos dla Smurcia, then climbs the throne. He is often recognised as the greatest emperor of the Great-Smurcian Empire. He added the Altai to the Empire, and he finally managed to re-establish contact with the Seleucid Empire, and, more importantly, Rome. Trade between Europe and the Great-Smurcian Empire flourished, and the Empire's wealth steadily kept increasing. Great-Smurcian amphoras have been found all the way in Spain and Morroco. Thus, the period of 139-49 BC is widely recognised as the pinnacle of Great-Smurcian culture and civilisation. After Demokratos and his successors, Georgios and Leon, have passed away, Aaron-Zier II and after him Lilyadinaria (a woman) climb the throne. Aaron-Zier II rules gently and wisely, but when he dies there is no son to succeed him. His daughter Lilyadinaria then ascends the throne in 57 BC, and she does fairly well - an expedition is sent to Alaska to claim it for the empire, and trade with Rome nearly doubles. However, an assassin is hired by the Northern-Oomnosian Emperor Phad'dir'Dad to murder her - the Northern-Oomnosians fear that if the empire keeps flourishing, it will never come to fall. And their plan succeeds; Lilyadinaria is publicly slaughtered in 48 BC, and chaos ensues. Distant provinces declare their independence, many highborn families proclaim their children Emperors of Kings, and the Northern-Oomnosians take their chance: they invade Smurcia. Unfortunately, this has the exact opposite effect: the Inner Empire reunites to defend its homeland. In 45 BC, Lilyadinaria's nephew Aeghistos of Smurcia defeats the Northern-Oomnosians near Iserstos, and peace is restored. He immediately embarks on a campaign to pacify the outer reaches of the Empire and restore them under imperial control. Aeghistos dies in 28 BC and is succeeded by Aristhotolos Smurcistos II. His tactical and strategic genius is unequalled, and from his coronation in 28 BC until his death in 16 BC he campaigns his way through Asia. At the height of his reign, in 18 BC, the Empire stretches from the Urals to Yukon, and from the Frozen Ice Sea to Kazakhstan, Manchuria and the Altai. His son, Miigiros of Smurcia, succeeds him, but decadence is slowly beginning to take the Empire apart. Decline After Miigiros dies, chaos once again ensues: no son to succeed him. In a period of 10 years, from 8 BC to 2 AD, eight different emperors climb the throne and are subsequently killed. When Miigiros nephew Aristhotolonion Smurcistos manages to claim the throne and keep it, it becomes clear that the Empires days of glory have passed; all the lands west of Lake Baikal have been lost. Alaska, Kazakhstan, the Altai and Manchuria have all been lost in the struggle for power. It is at this moment, in 4 AD, that Rrahhia, under King Rrahhor II the Raging, revolts against the Empire and declares its independence, together with the Northern-Oomnosian Empire, who invade Viptelstan, Siberia and Smurcistan in 5 AD. In 7 AD, the capital of the Empire, Iserstos, is sieged and sacked by a combined Northern-Oomnosian - Siberian force. The Emperor, Aristhotolonion, is caught after a heroic last stand and imprisoned. He dies in northern Kamchatchka in 9 AD, leading a rebellion against the Northern-Oomnosians. His son, Aristhotolonion Kourustos, succeeds him and moves the capital to Kuruztan. But nothing can stop the relentless Rrahhians as they march through Grunkeldunk virtually unopposed, and in 13 AD, the Empire only has claims to southern Sakhalin, western Grunkeldunk, Hokkaido and Kuruztan. But even this will not last, and on the 19th of August 14 AD, Great-Smurcia is finally brought to its knees at Juzjno Sakhalinsk by a combined Rrahhian, Northern-Oomnosian, Siberian, Korean and Chinese force. Emperor Aristhotolonion Kourustos is killed, as is the Grunkeldunkian crown-prince and King Rrahhor the Raging. The victors declare that the Empire is now history, and they all return to their respective homelands. Late classic period (14 AD/94 AD-478 AD) With the fall of the Great-Smurcian Empire, a power vacuum has ensued across the Continent, and while Northern-Oomnosia and Grunkeldunk have both returned to their rightful positions of hegemon of respectively the north and the south, there is now a third power to contend with: Rrahhia. However, because of Rrahhias impractical location (squeezed in between the Grunkeldunkian and Northern-Oomnosian spheres of influence), the young state is doomed to fall, which it does in 72 AD after devestating revolts in mainly northern Grunkeldunk and Viptelstan. Now that Rrahhia has been cleared, Grunkeldunk and Northern-Oomnosia are once again the sentinels of the Lost Continent, but without the Great-Smurcian Empire, both nations (especially Northern-Oomnosia) have difficulty maintaining control over their territories. Northern-Oomnosia decides to leave Smurcia and northern Viptelstan and leave control to local lords around 24 AD. Greek, however, brought to the Continent by Aristhotolos and his men, still maintains its status as the lingua franca. The victors at Juzjno Sakhalinsk were not completely thorough, though, in exterminating all key members of the Great-Smurcian Empire. The last emperor's son, Parthalopinaois of Sakhalin, excapes the slaughter and joins a group of Smurcian loyalists hiding in the highlands of Kuruztan. Together, they make a difficult, 2 year long journey through the Lost Continent, all the way through Grunkeldunk, Rrahhia and Viptelstan, constantly under attack by enemies of the crown that now hold power in most of the Continent, until, in 16 AD, finally arriving in southern Smurcia. When Partholopinaios arrives at Iserstos with his host, counting over twentythousand loyalists, the people of the city recieve him in extase - all believed the line of kings had been ended. Parthalopinaios, who is sick of ruling and fighting, conquers a small area the size of Luxemburg and puts his son, Nicador Diadochos Successor, forward as the rightful King of Smurcia. Parthalopinaios retreats into the Rochelmountains, and his grave can still be visited nearby Kutra-el-Tohn. Nicador's son, Midas the Rich, succeeds his father after his death in 58. He manages to expand the territory his dynasty controls to an area the size of present day Macedon, and he rebuilds the temple of Aristhotolos and Zri-el in Iserstos, which was destroyed in the Sack of Iserstos about fifty years ago. Under his rule, the Achterly Ocean Trade flourishes, and for some time it seems as if the days of the Great-Smurcian Empire have returned. Ancient temples and palaces are restored, but in 94 the tide turns with the assassination of Midas. A new dynasty (the Gh'armivids) seizes the throne, and all hard work of rebuilding is undone as the Kingdom of Iserstos sinks to barbarian levels as the new dynasty proves to be weak and ineffective in maintaining the Great-Smurcian technologies and architecture. Many scholars therefore acknowledge 94 AD to be the official enddate of the Great-Smurcian Empire, as the Line of Emperors is definitively disposessed. Grunkeldunk and Northern-Oomnosia are the last classic civilisations, who struggle to survive in the three dark centuries that follow. However, the tables turn again in november 403, when Memnon the Rebuilder commits a coup d'etat and seizes Iserstos from the ruling house. He is a popular leader and a direct descendant of Midas the Rich, and he therefore reinstates the old culture of the Great-Smurcian Empire. Under his rule, the New Smurcian Kingdom flourishes as Memnon manages te reunite all of northern Smurcia. Grunkeldunk, encouraged by the return of civilisation, invades Zackylandia again and restores the Achterly Ocean Trade with the New Smurcians and the Smurcistanians. Northern-Oomnosia however is worried by the increasing power of the New Smurcian Kingdom and deploys extra troops in Smurcistan and Viptelstan. Isgeria's Kingdom When Memnon is killed in 432 by Nestor the Mean, a distant relative, Memnon's son, Manelos, personally kills Nestor and ascends the throne. Manelos shows to be a brilliant general, and in under ten years time, the New Smurcian Kingdom expands into Smurcistan, Viptelstan and Rrahhia. Wealth and prosperity return to the land. Manelos then allies with Grunkeldunk, and together they attempt what no king or empire has dared before: they invade the Northern-Oomnosian homeland of Grombolistan. And against all odds, they catch Northern-Oomnosia completely by surprise. The nation is conquered within a year, as Grombolistan never even needed defenses around its cities. Pride proved to be the downfall of Northern-Oomnosia. The people of the Smurcian States name Manelos 'Isgeria' (meaning 'Wise Owl' in Old Smurcian) for his victory, and temples are erected in his honor. But the glory does not last long, and Isgeria is killed in 444 by Hemoglobos the Bloody, another distant relative of the family. Isgeria's brother and successor, Fratros the Young, again personally executes Hemoglobos and leads Smurcia into a peaceful period that lasts until 472. He renames Iserstos, in honor of his elder brother, Isgeriastan, a name it now still carries. His reign shows little special events, and his son succeeds him - but in 472, the Continent is shocked by a sudden Siberian barbarian invasion force crossing the Tartar Street. Grunkeldunk is surprised after a period of 400 years of relative peace, and the Kingdom falls in 474 in the famed Siege and Fall of Muaqnizmock. With the fall of Grunkeldunk, the way to the north is opened, and the Siberians march on Isgeriastan with shocking speed. In 475, the clock finally strikes the end in Smurcia, as the Temple of Isgeria, Aristhotolos and Zri-el is razed and burnt down by the barbarians. Grombolistan, freed from New Smurcian control, briefle exists as an independent state, but in 478, it too falls to the Siberian force. With it, the last classic nation is brought to its end, and the Classic Era finally ends after 4000 years. Middle Era Early middle period (478-845) The first four centuries of the following dark age are noted due to the minimal amount of artefacts recovered from this period. Scholars know only the rough cut of what happened in the 350 years following the Siberian invasion, especially because the buildings from this period were mainly constructed with wood, which, over the years, has worn down and disintegrated. Several temples have however been recovered in especially Kuruztan and Smurcistan, and the scriptures found there have given us a global overview of the period. After the fall of all ancient civilisations, the last loyalists to the Grunkeldunkian regime flee to Balleba and Kuruztan, while New-Smurcian and Northern-Oomnosian patriots flee mainly to the Smurcistanian mountains. This results in a resurgence of the classic culture in Smurcistan, Balleba and Kuruztan, and because of this, the first nations to make their comeback are the Kingdom of Asmurcistan in 547 and the Duchy of Kuruztan in 572. The Kingdom of Asmurcistan sends missionairies all across the Continent, and contact is re-established with the Duchy of Kuruztan in 623. Fourteen years later, the Duchy of Balleba is formed in 637, and the Achterly Ocean Trade is slowly revived. Trade ports are founded all along the Achterly Ocean's shores, most notably the Balleban port Negliki in central Sakhalin, the Kuruztanian trade hub of of Ma'armola in southern Griekelrrah and, most importantly, the Smurcistanian metropolis of Myumph in northern Grunkeldunk. The influx of foreign goods and the increase in trade slowly restored the economy to its pre-invasion levels, and in 701, King Valdinar II reclaims the Grunkeldunkian throne. In 709, Smurcia follows with the Caleistanian Union. Now that the Achterly Ocean Trade has returned, nations are slowly beginning to re-establish themselves. In 712, the Empire of Isgeriastan is founded, an important step towards Smurcian unification. This nation plays a key role in reviving Grombolistan: trade from the Achterly Ocean now flows through Smurcia towards Grombolistan. And thus, in 736, the Great-Grombolistanian Empire is founded, yet not very powerful. Trade has now also reached the Sea of Okhotsk, and Asmurcistan enters a golden era. The restoration effort is paying off, and in 784, the Kingdom of Rrahhia returns, as well as the Pfrotlandian Empire (former Pfrotyen). Smurcia is even reunified in 815, and in 816 the Caliphate of Sp'hakwan on Spakistan is founded for the first time. War has been on the background for the past threehundred years, and Grunkeldunk commences the first war in 789 by invading Zackylandia again (and successfully). Grunkeldunk then marches north, and lays claim to Ma'armola. Kuruztan surrenders Ma'armola without protest, as Grunkeldunk overpowers them massively. Grunkeldunk then turns to Myumph, and as it is in former Grunkeldunkian territory, it is claimed by the king. Asmurcistan however does not agree, and they send a fleet across the Achterly Ocean to defend it. The following battle is won by Grunkeldunk, and the Achterly War has begun. Balleba is taken by Asmurcistan, and the war lasts until 823, when something unexpected happens: a Great-Grombolistanian fleet enters the Achterly Ocean through the Smurcistan Straits and burns the Asmurcistanian fleet. A year later, in 824, the Great-Grombolistanians invade Asmurcistan and Smurcia without warning. Smurcia is forced to surrender in 827, and Asmurcistan in 834. Grunkeldunk, left without a competitor in the Achterly Ocean, then claims the monopoly in 835. High middle period (835-1034) With the return of the Great-Grombolistanian Empire and the hegemony of the Kingdom of Grunkeldunk in the Achterly Ocean, the Early middle period has ended. With these empires comes a resurgence in scriptures, architecture and culture, not to mention prosperity. But old hostilities are also returning, as the Great-Grombolistan Empire attacks Balleba in 852. Grunkeldunk, who had the monopoly on the Achterly Ocean Trade, comes to the aid of Balleba and launches a land assault on southern Smurcia. Grombolistan is forced to spread its forces, and Balleba manages to survive this first attack. Grombolistan then decides that it might be too early to try and take the Achterly Ocean, so they retreat through the Smurcistan Straits. The following Pax Ballebae lasts for almost two centuries. The High middle period is therefore characterised by minimal border changes and a great increase in prosperity and development. Especially the Caliphate of Sp'hakwan flourishes greatly, as its capital city of Sp'hakwan becomes a trade hub between the Lost Continent and Japan, Korea and China. In 873, the first university of the Lost Continent is opened in Sp'hakwan. Scholars there start translating the works of ancient classics to Grunkeldunkian, Smurcian and Grombolistanian, including the Epou Smurkia, written by Aristhotolos Smurcistos himself in 305-303 BC, and the Sevenhundred Tales of Izmir and his Sons, an epic written in Ancient Smurcian before the 15th century BC during the Pax Graeculrahhus. Following Sp'hakwan's example, universities are opened in Kurvyanor in Kuruztan, Ra'amad in Smurcistan (now under Grombolistanian control) and Ar-Meg-Zwygmad in Grombolistan. Knowledge starts spreading throughout the continent, as ancient technologies like aquaducts and sewers are recovered. It is also in the High middle period that the religious structure of the Lost Continent starts taking shape. Ghaznipism, the teachings of the prophet Ghaznip, has been around for at least five centuries, but now (in aroun 900) it finally starts to gain followers in mainly the Smurcian states and Kuruztan. On the other hand we have New Palbadorism, an amalgam of Ancient Palbadorism, Pneuism and Greek religion (Olympianism), which gains its followers in Grombolistan, Grunkeldunk and Pfrotland. In the end we have Schpydthism, which is strongest in Rrahhia. The divisions shaped by these religions are still visible in the Continent nowadays. Though war is something the nations are direly avoiding, there are different ways to expand territory. The Great-Grombolistanian Empire has begun a widespread campaign of royal marriages and alliances. In 938, Prince Khul'da'Phal of Grombolistan marries the Duke of Balleba's daughter, effectively bringing Balleba under Grombolistanian control. Grunkeldunk, feeling threatened, retaliates by marrying their King, Olravar II to the Princess of Rrahhia, thus gaining a powerful ally in the east in 945. Grombolistan then marries a wide array of princes and princesses to the members of the disposessed royal houses of Asmurcistan and Smurcia, creating a stronger, unified and centralised state. The answer given by Grunkeldunk is allying with the County of Griekkelrrah and the Pfrotlandian Empire in 962. Meanwhile, Sp'hakwan keeps getting wealthier and wealthier, and in 970 its immense fortune rivals that of the entire Continent together. The turn in this Cold War comes in 998, when Emperor Gadr'del'Agdra ascends the Grombolistanian throne. A tyrant, he quickly reforms the empire into a totalitarian centralised state, ruled from the imperial palace in Ar-Meg-Zwygmad. Grunkeldunk, fearing an attack, increases army patrols along the northern borders and puts up a blockade in the Smurcistan Straits in 999. The Asmurcian and Smurcian peoples groan under the tyrannical rule of Emperor Gadr'del'Agdra, and it even comes to an uprising in Smurcia in 1003, which is quelled by the Imperial Army in 1006 under General Dal'dadr. Dal'dadr, however, decides to stay in Smurcia, and marries a Smurcian woman, Shaelaya of Spil'rahl, in 1008. Shaelaya gives birth a year later to a boy named Schrutchi. Schrutchi Schrutchi is raised in Isgeriastan with his parents. He starts training in strategy, tactics and swordfighting at a very young age, and in 1024, when he turns fifteen, his father is called back to Ar-Meg-Zwygmad. Schrutchi and his mother accompany him, but becomes clear that the Mad Emperor has set a trap: Dal'Dadr is executed before Schrutchi's eyes, who would have been killed as well, were it not for a band of anti-imperial rebels smuggling him out of the city and to the Highlands of Grombolistan. He there lives in Hirith M'thzarex, the ancient, abandoned imperial capital, plotting his revenge. His skill in strategy and combat ensure his rapid advancement through the rebel ranks, and in 1030, at his twenty-first, he is already a respected captain in the Grombolistanian Insurgent Army. In 1032, the insurgents make contact with Grunkeldunk and the insurgency groups in Smurcia and Smurcistan, asking for their assistance in a rebellion and attack on Ar-Meg-Zwygmad to depose the Mad Emperor. Grunkeldunk immediately responds and mobilizes its armies, marching them into the almost unguarded province of Viptelstan. The rebels from Smurcia and Smurcistan then secretly cross the Snurmian Sea, while Grombolistan itself empties as its troops are shipped to Viptelstan, where the Grunkeldunkians are ravaging imperial cities. The rebels rally in Hirith M'thzarex, and they carry out their first strikes on the lands surrounding Ar-Meg-Zwygmad. The leader of the rebellion however, General Snarhl, is killed in action. Schrutchi, who sees his opportunity, knows he can lead the rebels to victory. he therefore has his competitors for the rebel throne secretly assassinated, thus ending up as general of the rebellion. In 1034, everything is set and the rebels carry out their decisive strike on Ar-Meg-Zwygmad on the first of september. The city guard is caught by surprise (they never suspected there to be so many rebels), and the battle is easily won. The Mad Emperor is personally slain by Schrutchi. Now however, Grombolistan is leaderless. The rebels see only one possibility: Schrutchi for emperor. And thus it is carried out: on the 5th of december, 1034, Schrutchi, the Slayer of Emperors, ascends the Grombolistanian throne. Schrutchi's Imperium period (1034-1110) Expansion The first thing Schrutchi does after taking the throne is ally with Grunkeldunk, who immediately retreat from a scarred Viptelstan. After that, he grants mercy to all political opponents of the regime and sets them free. In 1035, he crosses the Snurmian Sea again, back to Smurcia, where he is recieved with open arms. The people love him, and an imperial residence (Isgeria's old palace) is prepared for the new Emperor. Schutchi is, next to a strategem, also a natural politician, and he marries the daughter of the King of Grunkeldunk, Dylakoreia, in 1037. After the Grunkeldunkian king passes away in 1040, Schrutchi, who is at that moment executing a campaign in Kamchatchka, also acquires Grunkeldunk. With nearly all of the Lost Continent in Schrutchi's hands, he sends a few legions to take Rrahhia and Kuruztan, after which he moves the bulk of his forces to Sakhalin. He crosses the Tartar Street in 1042 with his armies, leading the invasion of Manchuria and Siberia personally. After an initial defeat against a combined Goryeo-Liao dynasty force in northern Korea, his troops crushingly shatter Goryeo's royal legions and take Manchuria. Schrutchi stations an experienced legion at the northern end of the Korean peninsula to keep Goryeo there, and marches on to the Liao dynasty (also known as the Khitan Empire). He marches directly onto their capital of Shangjing in eastern Mongolia and lays siege to the city, which surrenders after several months of fighting in 1043. His troops then march south to meet the Liao Emperor Xingzong, who has been fighting the Song dynasty in the south. Seeing that he cannot win, he surrenders the Liao dynasty to Schrutchi in late 1043. Schrutchi puts Xingzong back on the throne as a vassal, and marches south-west, taking the Western Xia, or Tangut Empire as well, again installing the former monarch as a vassal. He leaves the two states as buffers against the emergent Song dynasty, and he returns north-west. Meanwhile, his troops have secured all the lands across the Sea of Okhotsk. He directs several legions under general Liondias to take Alaska, while he marches westward, taking the Kara-Khoja Kingdom in the famed Battle of the Muzat River in 1045. His armies, encouraged by this streak of decisive victories, bring him another one, when he defeats the Kara-Khanid Khanate in the Battle of Kashgar in 1046. Victory upon victory rain down upon him, and in 1047, Schrutchi and his armies stand at the shores of the Caspian Sea, having driven the Seljuks from their homelands towards the south, where they start invading the Ghaznavid Sultanate. Schrutchi sends one third of his army to consolidate the westernmost border of his empire and takes the rest of his troops north around the Caspian Sea, not willing to risk his empire by invading the Middle-East. In 1049, he arrives in the Caucasian realm of the Khazars and Alans, whom he defeats in 1050. He puts a garrison in the Caucasus to block the passes and heads north again, towards Kievan Rus'. He is met there by the Grand Prince of Rus', Yaroslav the Wise, whom he formally greets in 1051. Yaroslav's men are vastly outnumbered. The two have a conversation, and emerge again, after which Yaroslav announces that Kievan Rus' will surrender the southern half of its territory to Schrutchi, and that Kievan Rus' will therefore be considered a friend of Schrutchi's Imperium. Schrutchi then marries his general to Yaroslav's daughter, and the two part ways again as Schrutchi once again heads west, towards the Great Middle Ocean. It is now that his goals become clear: Schrutchi wants to find and conquer the lands in the furthest west, where the Great-Smurcians originated. It is rumored that this realm laid 'beside the great sea', and thus he heads on towards the Balkans. He arrives in Romania in 1053, where he meets the Kingdom of Hungary and the Byzantine Empire. These states, together, finally manage to build up a defense against Schrutchi's relentless horde, and Schrutchi is defeated in Thrace in 1054, just a hundred miles away from his goal: Macedon. Equilibrium Schrutchi decides that it has been enough - for now - and he begins working on consolidating his empire, which now spreads from the state of Washington to Romania, and from the Northern Ice Sea to Afghanistan. Envoys are sent to the states surrounding it to ensure the empire is not unexpectedly attacked. Forts are erected, mainly along the central-Asian front where there are no natural borders to protect the empire. Sp'hakwan, that was never really conquered by Schrutchi, lends enormous amounts of money and materials to Schrutchi to finance his defense plan. The money is used to built fortresses and walls, but also to fund trade settlements along the border or internal security. In March 1055, Schrutchi requests the Byzantine Empire to allow him passage into Macedon. He inclines to visit the city of Pella, and offers the Empire great sums of gold. Constantine IX grants Schrutchi permission, and in April 1055 Schrutchi stands among the ruins of the city of Pella. He visits the family grave of Alexander the Great and Orestis, the city where Seleukos, the founder of the Seleucid Empire, was born. He leaves the Sword of Aristhotolos, an ancient artifact, in Pella, as a tribute to Alexander's empire, and he returns to his forward capital of Bucharest. In June 1057, Schrutchi, now one of the most powerful, if not the most powerful man in the world, asks the Papal States to recieve him in October of that year. Pope Victor II, a friend of his, quickly agrees, but later in June of that year Victor II passes away. The new pope however, Stephen IX, is afraid of Schrutchi's ambitions and fears the fall of Rome. His fears are justified when the Polish, who attack Schrutchi in October, are crushingly defeated and subdued. In a secret meeting in late december, it is decided that, in the best interest of Rome, Schrutchi must be killed. Stephen then reluctantly agrees to allow Schrutchi his visit in Februari 1058. When Schrutchi arrives in Februari, sailing up the Tiber, there is no cheering crowd. He and his men disembark in front of the Pope and his delegation. Schrutchi, looking around, wonders: "Where is the people? Bring me the people." The pope, with a face of steel, walks up to him, and speaks up: "It is God's will." and then steps aside. Schrutchi then sees ten archers, aiming at him. A second later, twenty arrows penetrate his chest. His men are slaughtered by the Papal Guard. As he sinks to his knees, he speaks his last words: "Saltem, ego mori Romae.", meaning: "At least I die in Rome." The Papal Guard then take the body and toss it in the Tiber river, and with it, Schrutchi's reign has ended. In the end, it was inevitable. Decline When word of Schrutchi's death reaches Bucharest, Poland, Romania and Bulgaria immediately revolt. The Schrutchian regime is overthrown in 1059. Category:History